


Trojan Horses

by Supers_of_Innistrad (Wolves_of_Innistrad)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward First Times, Bottom Roy, Bottom Roy Harper, Comedy, Condoms, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Missionary Position, Powerbottom!Roy, Superpower Sex, Top Barry, Top Barry Allen, putting on condoms with your mouth, tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Supers_of_Innistrad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy and Barry have been spending a lot of time together since he moved to Central City.  Even though neither has been with another man, they find themselves falling for each other quickly.  So, when Roy is ready to take the next step, will Barry be prepared?</p><p>Or, the time Barry Allen was about to have sex with Roy Harper for the first time and realized he didn't have any condoms.  Awkwardness and fluffy, smutty sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trojan Horses

          “Why Mr. Allen, I didn’t expect this of you,” Roy teases, pulling Barry down onto the bed, laughing subtly as his eyes scan the room, noting the shreds of his torn shirt strewn about.

          The taller man ducks his head, smiling shyly before looking back up at Roy through his lashes. “Sorry. Kind of getting a bit carried away,” he laughs, a nervous tinge, but not so much scared as excited.

          Roy nods, “I can tell. Now why don’t you come up here and let me taste those lips again?”

          The bed creaks as Barry flits on top of Roy, the shorter man a bit startled by his speed. “I will never get used to that,” Roy whispers, shaking his head.

          “My speed?”

          “Yeah.”

          “I did, I’m sure you will.”

          “As long as you last longer in bed and don’t finish before me I’ll be fine.”

          “Oh, so you think I’m going to shoot first?”

          “Like Han.”

          “Han did not shoot first!”

          “He so did, just like you will with your little super speedy di-“ Roy cuts out his speech as laughter bubbles up in his chest, Barry’s fingers moving at lightning speeds, tickling his ribs.

          “I’ll show you what speed can do.”

          “Barry! Barry! St-stop!” he laughs, breathless, as he squirms beneath the taller boy. “Please!”

          “Alright, just for you Roy,” Barry intones, dropping his head to kiss Roy sweetly, fingers caressing smooth flanks. Roy is all lithe muscle and power, Barry more gangly energy with the hint of muscle. It’s not that he isn’t in good shape, but Roy’s body has always seemed somehow more impressive, if only that he has to work that much harder to keep it.

          Roy luxuriates in the languid kiss, fingers carding through Barry’s hair as he whips a pillow out from beneath him. “Gonna' need this for, well, later,” he says, and it’s the first time his cheeks pink up. He looks at Barry with a softness he’s never seen, except maybe aimed at Thea. Of course, they’d ended quite a while ago, and now that Roy had moved to Central City under an alias he’d taken to hanging around with Barry and their crew.

          Gulping, Barry nods, licking his lips at the thought of what they are about to finally do, when he realizes.

          “I don’t have a condom,” he says, shocked at his own lack of forethought.

          A raised eyebrow is all Roy has to do for Barry to realize he’s screwed up.

          “Sorry, sorry. Wait, I’m the Flash,” Barry states proudly, smirking down at Roy. “I’ll just run and get one it’ll take, like, 2 minutes, flat.” With an enthusiastic wave Barry sprints out of the apartment, down the stairs and across the city to a tiny convenience store he’d passed by last time he headed here.

          Stopping just shy of running into a dumpster in the alley, Barry calms himself down a bit before heading inside. As his nerves creep up on him though, he breaks into a crisp stride, grabbing a box of condoms and nearly running to the pharmacy counter.

          Skidding to a halt, Barry just barely avoids colliding with two older women who were just about to queue up.

          “Sorry!” he says, giving a small wave, realizing he’s holding a box of condoms in the waving hand. Quickly throwing it down on the counter for the clerk, he smiles nervously at the women who look none too pleased with him basically cutting in line.

          “Look, I’m really sorry, but I’m in a huge hurry you see it’s… It’s sort of my and my boyfriend’s first time?” Barry begins, cheeks flushing at the words. It’s not only that he admitted what he was about to do, for the first time no less, but that he’d called Roy his boyfriend. They hadn’t had that talk quite yet, but from the way they’d been hanging out most days he wasn’t fighting crime, Barry hoped as much.

          The women give him a skeptical look, but both nod their ascent to him butting in. Right before the clerk rings things up though, one of the women pipes up. “You said this was for your boyfriend, right?” she asks, voice cool as a warm spring day and just as smooth.

          Barry nods, hint of a smile outlining his lips, fingers pushed into the pockets of his jeans to keep him from fidgeting.

          The woman turns to her friend, seeming to have a conversation with just their beautiful brown eyes, before she turns back to Barry, leaning in a bit. “If this is your first time, you might want to grab another box,” she says, smirking at him.

          A dark red flush, not too unlike either of their costumes creeps into Barry’s cheeks, and he stammers out “I-I don’t think we’ll n-need two boxes.” There’s a broken sort of laugh after it, but it sounds almost like a whine as well.

          “I don’t mean just for you honey. Two boys, one size might not fit both of you. You consider that?” she asks, looking wise and unabashed at having a veiled conversation about a stranger’s cock size right in the middle of the store.

          A dumbstruck look falls over Barry, pausing as he was reaching to get his wallet. “I… I didn’t even consider that.” Barry looks around the store and then smiles at the woman again. “Thank you! You’re a life saver!”

          “Just doing the Lord’s work. Not everyone thinks things through enough when they’re excited for their first time. Especially young men,” she says, her friend and her sharing a private laugh. “I don’t mean no harm; just the blood’s flowing in a different direction if you catch my drift.”

          Barry’s not sure if he could flush any more than he already is, but he nods in thanks and rushes off with his condoms, mouthing “thank you, go ahead of me,” as he traipses back down the aisles towards the condom section again.

          He’s honestly not sure what to buy, so he just grabs as many different ones as they have, figuring arriving with a few boxes is better than not getting things right. Overkill maybe, but prepared nonetheless.

          Arms laden with boxes, he steals down the aisle, hoping to not meet up with anyone he knows before seeing the women still standing at the counter, seemingly waiting for him. They both shake their heads, chuckling softly as he approaches.

          “Oh child, you do not need all of these,” the other woman says, bangles of her arms jingling slightly as she moves forward, grabbing a few boxes and putting them on a nearby shelf. “What you want,” she says, emphasizing the last word, “are these.” She picks out a couple boxes, motioning for him to dump the rest. “These should fit either of you, at least, judging from the looks of you,” she says with a toothy grin, “and you and your boyfriend will be very happy with the feeling.”

          “I… Thank you so much!” Barry says, taking the two boxes and laying them on the counter. “I’m guessing this is the brand you like?” he asks, feeling weird about the question, but figuring she must have experience with it to recommend them so highly.

          The taller woman turns to her friend, a sly smile parting her lips as she says “we don’t have much use for those, but back in my youth I enjoyed that brand when the mood struck me,” she says, twining her fingers with her female companion’s. “Have a very safe and fun night,” she says, both of them waving as Barry realizes what he’d taken for friends must have been much more than that.

          With a shake of his head he smiles, exhaling in relief at having gotten a bit of much needed help, before paying and heading out.

* * *

 

          By the time he speeds into Roy’s bedroom, he drops the condoms on the desk before turning around.

          There, taking up the whole bed, is Roy, naked and writhing on the sheets, two fingers pressed deep inside himself.  He bites his lip, looking up at Barry through hooded eyes.

          “Couldn’t wait, had to start without you,” Roy says, voice somehow both lighter and huskier than usual.

          Barry staggers forward, hands splaying on the bed as he drink sin the sight of Roy spreading himself open, for him. All for him. Swallowing thickly, he fumbles with his own belt, finding any confidence he’d gained at the store draining away as he nearly trips over his own feet in his haste.

          “Flash can’t keep up? I thought the Red Streak was going to show Arsenal a new bag of tricks?” Roy taunts, and that gets Barry going in a way he hadn’t imagined.

          Sure, they were both superheroes, more or less, but their alter egos weren’t something he expected to manifest in the bedroom. Of course he certainly wouldn’t mind taking his time peeling Roy out of that leather get up.

          Shaking those thoughts away, Barry pulls off his t-shirt, then shucks his pants and underwear, leaving him in the nude. He speeds over to grab the box of condoms before kneeling on the bed, taking his time once he gets near Roy. Everything else in his life moves at super speed, but this? This is one thing he wants to take his time with.

          As he moves between Roy’s legs, he takes a moment to compare, noting that the women were likely right in suggesting he get another box. Where Barry’s cock was long and lean like the rest of his body, tapering off at the head; Roy’s was shorter, but much thicker. If he had to guess, he’s estimate Roy was about 6 inches, but incredibly thick, with a slight bend to the right. Barry’s own cock stood at a solid 8 inches, sticking straight out like a lightning rod pointed at Roy.

          Roy is panting now, fingers still working himself open, his own cock red and leaking on his abdomen. He parts his legs even more, allowing Barry access, letting him view him fully and with no shame. “Get over here Allen,” he says, pulling the taller boy into a searing kiss.

          As they make out, their cocks rub together, sending chills down their spines, tempering the hot heat of their desire with the coolness and ease of the way they fit together.

          Barry never thought he’d get over Iris, never thought he’d be interested in another man, but Roy had changed all that and he couldn’t be happier. Moaning as Roy bit his lip, he let one hand snake between them, gripping them both tight and stroking.

          “Fuck,” Barry gasped, feeling his head rub against Roy’s glans, making them both cry out. It took only moments for their pre-ejaculate to mix, coating Barry’s hand enough he cold jack them both off in earnest. Barry moaned, pressing his face into Roy’s shoulder as he worked them both.

          “Hey, slow down lover boy,” Roy whispered, clutching at Barry’s wrist as he kissed his temple. “Your cock may be able to handle that kind of friction, but I don’t want to get speed burns on my dick. It’s far too pretty for that.”

          Barry laughed at that, letting his hand fall away, using it instead to stroke Roy’s cheek instead. “You’re beautiful, every part of you,” Barry breathed, closing his eyes and touching their foreheads together.

          After a moment he pulled away to find Roy was blushing profusely, much more even than when he’d been fingering himself open more thoroughly.

          “You ok Roy?” he asks, a bit nervous.

          “Yeah, yeah,” Roy says, pushing at Barry’s shoulder playfully. “Just not too many people who’d look at a punk like me and think I’m beautiful. Hot maybe, but beautiful?” he asks, voice a bit skeptical, yet quietly pleased.

          Barry kisses him, soft and tender, unlike their more heated kisses from before. “I think you’re beautiful. Gorgeous, handsome, magnificent, and every synonym that I can’t think of with this much blood traveling south,” Barry tells him, punctuating his words by peppering kisses over Roy’s increasingly reddening cheeks.

          Roy grips Barry’s length, startling a moan from the other man. “Ok, I’m going to need you to get to fucking me now before all the blood leaves my prick and rushes to my face,” he laughs, moving up to kiss Barry again, this time a mixture of passion and a gentleness Roy rarely shows.

          “I’d be ok with either really,” Barry jokes, but he grabs the condom box and opens it up, retrieving one just the same.

          Roy steals the foil packet from his hands, ripping it open with his teeth before pushing Barry down on his back. “Here’s a little trick I learned just for you,” he says, that classic Harper smirk in place, before putting the tip of the condom between his lips.

          Crawling over Barry, Roy kisses the tip of Barry’s member, using his lips to languidly inch the condom further down his length. Once Barry is filling his mouth, he takes his hand and unfurls it the rest of the way down to the base, pulling back up with a toothy grin. “Like that Barry?”

          Barry nods furiously, his hips bucking of their own accord, trying to get that sinful mouth back on him. “You’re going to be the death of me Harper,” he sighs, but his smile says otherwise.

          “Can’t wait to taste you without all that plastic next time,” Roy says, making a funny face as he scrapes his tongue with his teeth.

          Barry smiles at that, bringing Roy back down to him and letting their lips meet again. After a few moments, he feels around for the bottle of lube Roy had been using, grabbing it and spreading some on his fingers.

          “You still good?” Barry asks, letting his fingers slide between Roy’s cheeks, two easing inside him slowly while his other hand cups that glorious ass.

          Roy rocks his hips down onto Barry’s fingers, nodding along before leaning into his ear and whispering, “yes, just fuck me already, Barry.”

          Barry lets his fingers explore, waiting until Roy shudders as his finds that particular spot, before retracting his fingers.

          With a smile he rolls them both over on the small bed, both having to scoot back to the middle a bit so they don’t fall off. Once they’re both situated Barry grabs the lube, applying a generous helping to his cock, slicking it thoroughly, before drizzling just a bit more into Roy’s crack.

          “If you put any more lube in my ass there’ll be no room for that big cock of yours Allen,” Roy teases, wiggling his ass as he palms his cock.

          “You can never be too careful,” Barry replies, a shy smile spreading his cheeks.

          “Hurry up, I need to feel you,” Roy pleads, eyes looking longingly at the meat dangling between Barry’s thighs.

          Barry smiles, hooking Roy’s legs around his hips and pulling him down the bed. He lines up his cock, head teasing at the rim, before covering Roy’s body with his own. Chests pressed together, he can hear Roy’s heartbeat as it thunders in his chest and he realizes, for all his bravado, Roy is just as nervous about this as he is.

          “Is this… Is this your first time?” he asks, staring down at Roy, his cock still pressing tantalizingly at the smaller man’s rim.

          Roy keens, pushing his hips down, but finding Barry pulling back so he can’t get what he wants inside him. “Yeah. I mean me and Thea once kind of, with you know, a dildo, but never with a r-real guy,” Roy mumbles, looking sheepish for the first time in the night.

          It makes Roy look smaller than he is, shows his youth more, and it makes Barry’s heart ache and his cock throb at the same time knowing he’ll be Roy’s first. Part of him wants to add “and only” to the thought, but he tamps that down for now.

          “Me too. I mean, not the other thing, but the first time with a guy part,” Barry adds, hastily correcting himself and chuckling. “I’m really glad it’s with you though,” he says, pressing a chaste kiss to Roy’s lips and feeling Roy wind an arm around his neck, keeping him there.

          “I’m glad you’re my first too Barry,” Roy says under his breath, looking up with a vulnerability that makes Barry feel like he’s falling headfirst into something he doesn’t quite understand yet. Roy never takes his eyes off of Barry’s as he feels the man above him slowly begin to press inside.

          For a man called the Flash, Barry moves at a glacial pace; letting Roy’s body completely adjust to the smallest intrusion, backing off, then pushing in again with renewed fervor. By the time he’s fully seated in him, Roy is a whimpering mess.

          “Aww, is it that good?” Barry taunts, liking seeing Roy like this.

          “F-fuck you,” Roy says, breath hitching as Barry drags his cock out. He winces at that, the slight burn almost completely gone, replaced by a comforting stretch and fullness unlike anything he’d experienced with fingers alone.

          “More like fuck you,” Barry says, voice pitching up a bit at the end, his own pleasure making it hard to modulate.

          “More, please,” Roy moans, and Barry obliges, thrusting in a bit harder this time. It only takes a few tries before Barry is nailing that magic spot with each buck of his hips, making Roy mewl in satisfaction.

          The archer’s heels dig into Barry’s ass, holding him tightly to him as his arms snake out to grip tightly at Barry’s neck and backside. It’s only then, as Roy’s fingernails dig into his skin, just shy of painful, fingers kneading his ass cheeks hard enough to bruise, that he regrets his enhanced healing. He wishes he could stay marked up by Roy, let everyone see, or even just himself in the mirror, what Roy did to him in the heat of the moment.

          Instead of worrying about it though, Barry decides to make the most of it, marking up Roy with hickeys and gentle bites all over his body. Since they’d barely gotten past the make-out stage before tonight, he hadn’t realized how much of a turn on that was for Roy, whose body began contracting with each new point of pleasure.

          “Fucking fuck, Barry! Shit!” Roy exclaims, capturing Barry’s mouth in a bruising kiss, rolling his hips down to meet each thrust of Barry’s own. His neglected cock is drooling pre-come all over his stomach, some of it pooling in his navel.

          Barry picks up his speed a bit at Roy’s exultations, feeling the electricity humming beneath his skin like a livewire. “Roy… You’re so… So fucking tight,” he mutters, panting into the other’s mouth as he keeps up with his precise strokes to Roy’s prostate, making his lover cry out in pleasure.

          “Faster, harder!” Roy demands, out of breath, but still wanting more. Wanting everything Barry has to give. “Fuck me ‘til I cum Barry, fuck!”

          Barry slides his hands beneath Roy’s knees, scooping them up onto his shoulders to get a better position; Roy folded almost on top of himself now. “Like this?” he asks as he redoubles his efforts, hands braced on either side of Roy’s handsome, sweat slicked face.

          Roy can only nod, chewing his lip as words escape him. The only sounds coming from the man now are deep, guttural groans being punched out of him with each thrust of Barry’s cock inside him.

          As he continues, Barry can feel his supernatural speed thrumming through his body, not yet becoming a blur, but fucking into Roy with more power and at higher velocity than is humanly possible.

          Roy regains his speech, but only to start a steady chant of “Barry Barry Barry!”

          Lost in the sensation of Roy’s tight heat clutching his cock, Barry can only answer with his own chorus of “Roy Roy Roy!”

          Without warning, Roy’s orgasm rips through him, coming untouched as Barry surges forward to clasp their mouths together. As he stifles Roy’s moans and ecstatic shouts, Barry finds his own release with the crushing force of Roy’s tight hole clenching around him from his own orgasm.

          The orgasm is unlike anything he’s ever experienced, racking his body with the utmost pleasure he can imagine. Panting and moaning he kisses Roy lazily as they both come down off their high, lying over the other’s body.

          Once he regains some of his mental faculties, Barry gingerly pulls out of Roy’s abused hole, hearing the shorter man wince as he does so. Quickly he ties off the condom and throws it in the trash, before speeding tot eh bathroom to get a warm washcloth and returning.

          Roy only hums thoughtfully at the show of speed, smiling as Barry wipes his chest and abs. “I missed some,” Barry whispers, leaning in and licking Roy’s cheek where a bit of his own release had splattered.

          “You’re too cute Allen,” Roy says, but his voice isn’t sarcastic, it’s fond and light. He looks exhausted, but sated in a way that Barry is sure is reflected in his own features as well.

          “Right back at ya’ Harper,” Barry sighs, kissing Roy’s chest and just laying his head down for a few moments. In seconds he drifts off to sleep, Roy not far behind him.

* * *

 

          When he awakes, he’s still plastered to Roy, face cuddled into the man’s slightly hairy chest. Barry smiles, yawning a bit and stretching his muscles, reaching up to peck a groggily stirring Roy on the lips.

          “We fell asleep,” he says, voice rough from sex and sleep combined. His eyes are drooping, but in the early morning rays he can still see Roy perfectly, face silhouetted in the darkened room.

          Roy’s eyes flutter open, peering at Barry owlishly before replying. “Well, I know what my excuse was,” he laughs, and the mellifluous noise is all Barry wants to hear from now until forever. That thought should scare him, but this early in the morning, and after the best sex of his life, he’s not inclined to worry much about idle thoughts.

          “I’m pretty sure they’re the same,” Barry says behind a yawn, fingers idly tweaking Roy’s nipple, eliciting a soft laugh from the man.

          “Fuck, I’m sore. Did you use a jackhammer on my ass last night?” Roy asks, and Barry turns a bright pink all the way to his ears as his fingers tiptoe across the man’s chest.

          “Sorry, I got a bit carried away,” he says in a hushed tone, but he’s got the hint of a smirk tugging at his lips.

          Roy pulls him up to him, licking into his mouth languidly. “Don’t worry; I like it a bit rough. At least now I’ll still feel you all day and get to remember this night more vividly.”

          Barry let’s his hands still on Roy’s chest, looking at him sincerely. “Roy does this mean…   Are we, you know?” he trails off, trying to find the words to say so that he doesn’t ruin things before they begin, but can also quell the growing nerves and butterflies in his stomach.

          “Are we boyfriends?” Roy asks in that same easy tone he always has. Barry ducks his head, but he nods just the same, before looking up to meet Roy’s eyes. Roy searches for something, but only a moment, before he seems to find it in Barry’s eyes. “Yeah, I think we are Allen.”

          “Well alright Harper,” Barry whispers back, kissing him again.

          They lay on the bed, making out and reveling in each other’s bodies until the sun begins to shine in their eyes after its steady climb.

          “Shower?” Barry asks, remembering they hadn’t gotten around to it since they fell asleep.

          “Shower,” Roy parrots back, moving to get up before moaning a bit. “Fuck, I’m really sore, shit,” he winces, but he smiles through it.

          “Sorry,” Barry says, but he has to admit he feels a bit proud too. He would never want to hurt Roy, but he likes knowing that he’s the one who did that, who left Roy a wrecked, whimpering mess and made him come all over himself untouched.

          “I’m going to need to get some industrial strength lube so you don’t fucking destroy my ass,” Roy remarks, winking at Barry as he stands and stretches his body out.

          Barry laughs as he takes his time getting up, wrapping his arms around Roy’s middle and hooking his chin over his shoulder from behind. “You know, I think the condom was smoking when I pulled it off.”

          Roy hunches over, laughing his head off at that, and the melodious sound is contagious, pulling Barry into a fit of giggles as well. They kiss and stumble towards the bathroom, smiling as Roy shoots out a hand to brace himself on the jamb.

          “Shower, then breakfast, then…” he halts, looking up at Barry with a knowing smirk, “it’s my chance to return the favor for last night.”

          Barry doesn’t answer right away, just shakes his head and smiles, kissing Roy as he pushes him inside the bathroom. “You’ll have to go slow, I’m new to all this.”

          “Oh trust me, I’ll go just as slow as you did Flash,” Roy retorts, laughing as he pulls Barry closer.

          “I’d expect nothing less. You going to show me some tricks?”

          “I’ll show you everything in my Arsenal.”

          And with that, Barry reached back and closed the door, shutting out the world and leaving only the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, my second Arrow verse fic and my first Flash verse fic! I honestly have to say I'm really proud of this one. It started out as this little drabble that was just about Barry trying to find a condom a la that old movie Trojan Horse, but then it evolved into this kind of sprawling monster of awkward, hot, fluffy sex and feels. I'm not sure if the characterization is 100%, but I'm more than happy with it and I hope you all enjoy it as well!
> 
> As always, a big thank you to all my Wonderful Readers for all your comments kudos and subs!


End file.
